Stealth
by XENO Prototype
Summary: Misato should never have left the children alone and unsupervised. Now she has to deal with the aftermath. Things look a little better for Shinji though, as he manages to find a single upside. My first Fanfiction, Shinji x Rei


My first real Fanfiction! It's probably not as good as what I would like, but then again, I'm using it to gain experience. I started it originally as just 6 or 7 lines of dialogue, no names or in-between descriptions at all, and it sort of evolved. It was intended to be sort of funny and not serious at first, a vague concept of Shinji and Asuka doing something sneaky like building a giant Eva in the living room and getting caught, but logic took over. How the Eva could fit in the living room or be built by the two in the first place was a massive plot hole, but I still like the idea of Shinji and Asuka dressed up like mad scientists. Like I said though, it evolved. Speaking of which, it still has a lot of kinks and flaws that need working out, but I don't have a beta reader and I'm blind to a lot of my own faults since I'm the writer. I'll probably keep this a one-shot since I'm too lazy to really type a lot. Oh yeah, this thing was a bitch to write, I see all these amazing Fanfictions that are on an EPIC scale of chapters and words and chapters to words, and I think: How is this possible? This is blasphemy! This is madness! This is SPARTA!! It would really help if anyone pointed out flaws or things they didn't like. I value every opinion -- unless you kick puppies for fun, because then you're just a big meanie.

* * *

--

Stealth:

The badly named Evangelion Fanfiction

--

Misato slid her key card through the slot with a giggle, as she led the fake blonde into her apartment. It was amazing that she had run into her friend when she had. However, everything went to hell in the next two seconds. "OMG." was the collective reaction from everyone present.

"It's not what it looks like!!" Shinji cried out in a desperate, yet overly clichéd attempt to neutralize the inevitable conflict. The fact that the table was broken and everyone was dancing around half naked did nothing to help.

"What the hell is going on?" Ritsuko demanded, looking upon the bizarre sight before her. A long, painful silence met these words, though the DDR music was still going in the background, as were the 'waark's of Penpen. The poor penguin had been tied to a flipped chair. It was in this silence that Asuka, holding true to her reputation as 'the red devil' sent a scorching glare at Shinji.

"I swear if we live through the night, I'll kill you." The second child whispered venomously.

"This is very awkward..." Her angsty accomplice whimpered, barely audible.

"This is bad…" His hand clenched and unclenched nervously, a coping mechanism he had taken up to reduce stress. He wasn't so naïve as to think he'd go unpunished. Oh no, he knew that what had taken place would have dire consequences. Dire meaning the opposite of a trip to the states. Those crazy Americans were absolutely hilarious.

"I don't have a clue what's going on, but I demand to know right now." Misato finally spoke, assuming her role as the authority figure of the household. She was putting her foot down here and now. Literally. She had frozen mid step in her initial shock.

"You see, it started as a sort of..." Shinji's pitiful attempt at explaining was cut off by the loud German girl.

"It was only an experiment, that baka Shinji came up with the idea!" She shouted, quick to lay the blame. She then fell over and staggered back up slowly.

"What..? Asuka, you were the one who took it to the next level!" The boy defended, hurt at his fellow pilot's words.

"I only said-"

"I don't give a damn, you still-"

Their bickering was cut off when an irritated Misato grabbing them by the ears and semi-dragging them to an empty expanse of wall.

"Sit." She commanded, the force with which she shoved them down against the wall being almost violent. Asuka however, semi-rolled for a second before she corrected herself and got back in place. There was no room for debate as the two obeyed the order silently, now quite worried. Shinji could feel his stomach clench tightly, a horrible nausea setting in. He wanted to throw up, to stand and run. Anything but stay here and face this. It was fear, and he couldn't- wait, never mind. It was just that Sauerkraut Asuka had made him try earlier. Those crazy Germans had such odd foods. Or maybe it was just his fellow pilot.

"Now, I want you each to tell me what happened in your own words." The busty NERV official spoke, her tone much calmer. Ritsuko was still off inspecting the results of the children's unsupervised conduct. The second and third children opened their mouths simultaneously to speak, probably some subconscious remnant of their synchronization training. "Asuka first." The redhead smirked slightly. She got to speak first, therefore she was awesome… Or was she..?

"Well, long story short," she began. She suddenly jumped up and toppled over to the side, grunting as she rolled back into sitting position.

"Shinji thought it would be a good idea to get Wonder girl high." She finished, pointing at where Rei sat with an unnaturally large smile on her face, while Dr. Akagi checked her pupils.

Flashback!

Asuka in her everlasting grace, strolled down the street with her good friend Hikari, who had been having some troubles lately.

"Honestly Asuka, I just don't know what to do! Whenever I see him my heart flutters and I feel… Like I could fly…" The horribly ugly girl spoke, looking to the sky.

"Ah, my good friend, I believe you are in love. You must confront him, tell him how you feel, and then allow the arrows of cupid to sail through the air with the drive and passion only true love can bring!" The wise, beautiful, and all-around amazing Asuka spoke caringly, her long and shimmering hair flowing in the wind like a trail of flames. Hikari smiled widely, and praised her friend for blessing her with that wisdom.

"Thank you Asuka, you're simply amazing! I wish I could be as smart as you." The girl ran off to follow Asuka's advice, and soon the German girl, whose body was curvy and voluptuous, arrived at the apartment.

"Oh Katsuragi-san! Shinji-kun! I'm home!" She shouted, smelling a vile odor throughout the house.

'What could this stench be?' she wondered, entering the kitchen which appeared to be the source. Or more accurately, where Shinji was cooking the source.

"Oh dear, that doesn't look edible..." she politely stated. She was met with a snarl from the monstrous looking boy, who was thin and weak, hideous and frail, as opposed to Asuka's well muscled, yet still delicate and feminine frame.

"Bah! Shut up woman! If you don't eat it I'll force you to!" he cackled madly, threatening her with his knife, still dripping blood.

She sat there at the table for a long time, forced to stay in the clutches of the madman in fear of what he might try to do to the pure and innocent young girl. He looked ready to pounce at any given time, and the only way she could distract him came in the form of Rei Ayanami, an innocent young girl, who was dull, irritating and naïve to a fault. The ugly girl had appeared at the door and said she had documents for Katsuragi that needed attention. Asuka, in her noble intent had tried to prevent the girl from staying, from falling into the clutches of Shinji, but the cruel boy had tricked the girl with promises of fun and enjoyment. He had drawn the girl in close, and as the time went on, Shinji's plot to tarnish the girl's purity grew closer and closer to success. Asuka could only watch in despair as he forced Rei to swallow the pills, lust filling his eyes.

"I shall have my way with you… but first…" His turned to her, trying to work his cruel fingers into her mind. She had firmly resisted, her honor too mighty to join in his sinful ways, but his insidious words were like poison as he slowly chipped away her resolve. She could only imagine what would have happened if they had been left alone much longer.

End Flashback!

"That's not true!!" Shinji blurted out, filled with anger and betrayal at the lies she had made up.

"Shinji." He froze at his guardian's no-nonsense tone and slumped back against the wall, hanging his head in defeat.

"Sorry Misato-san…" She merely nodded and wondered just what the children had taken before they were caught.

"Your turn." He clenched his hand tightly, slowly uncurling in again. Rei giggled in the background, as Ritsuko tried to stop the girl from rolling around like a log.

"Well… It started out when you left earlier, I had decided to start cooking dinner right off the bat in case you came home late again..."

Flashback!

Shinji stared at the dishes he had laid out on the table. He was definitely not crying. He had some masculinity. If anyone said otherwise then they were liars. He wasn't crying. Honest. He continued to whip up scrumptious foods, knowing the importance of a balanced meal and still making it work with what was on hand. He wasn't the best, but it was one of the few talents he actually had. In all but a few other aspects he was worthless. He was no better than trash. But even then, trash could be recycled, reused, and it had value. He had nothing besides those few talents, and even then, he was nothing good. He might as well just die.

He didn't wipe tears from his cheeks as he heard Asuka arrive, because he wasn't crying before.

"Gott Verdammt! What does she see in that jock?!" She growled to herself loudly, unafraid to share her opinion on the matter.

"Um… Hello Asuka." Shinji was promptly ignored by the redhead, who sat down at the table and fumed silently. He was always ignored when he needed attention and care the most. Why should it matter now? Why should he matter now? Why would anyone care about trash? He was okay. There was nothing wrong.

"Ugh, when are you going to finish? I'm getting hungry dammit." the second child complained as Shinji idly contemplated the knife in his hands, turning it over slowly, looking at the pitiful boy it reflected in the blade. It was sharp. If he wanted he could probably stab himself quite easily if he chose, or even slit his wrist in one simple motion. It could all be over then and there if he wanted. But he didn't want to kill himself, or harm himself in anyway. He wasn't a coward. He wouldn't even think of running away like that. He didn't want to commit suicide. Anyone who said otherwise was a liar. He liked his life. Honest.

He didn't want to hold her up; she could sometimes turn violent when she wasn't appeased properly.

"It's coming right up, sorry." This only seemed to aggravate her more. For a time she and him somehow managed to make small talk. Then dinner was served, and they ate in silence as the light chatter ended. He was fine with it. It made sense that she'd care more about her food than him. Food was important to survival after all. He did not rub his eyes when she wasn't looking, simply due to the fact that he hadn't been crying. The thought that he cried for over an hour straight before she arrived was preposterous, and held no fact. He was manly. He had a spine. He had not cried at all. There was a ring at the door bell and Shinji offered to get it.

"I'll answer that." He opened the door and jumped a bit when he met the red eyes of Rei.

"A-Ayanami-san?" he stuttered, confused at the pale girl's appearance.

"Greetings Pilot Ikari, I wish to speak with major Katsuragi." She announced plainly.

"What is Wonder girl doing here? There better be a damn good reason for interrupting my dinner!" Asuka vented, getting up from her chair. In truth, she had just finished her meal and begun tossing the scraps into the garbage disposal.

"Misato isn't here right now, but I'm sure she'll be back soon… Why don't you come in and wait?" He braced himself for the inevitable tongue lashing, cursing himself for his impulsive politeness.

"No way! I'm not going to let that creepy doll in here if-"

"Very well, I shall wait here." said the pale girl, already walking inside. Asuka's face turned red with anger, and she stomped off to the couch with grumbles and muttered swears.

Shinji absently noticed that she had flicked on the TV, more concerned with his guest, who stood in the center of the room with a blank stare. Honestly, what did she expect from him? He was worthless, trash, an absolute waste of time to look at. It bothered him how focused on him she appeared, if only due to the fact that the look held almost no emotion. It was so cold. He suppressed a shudder. Ayanami was hard to understand, but he couldn't say he disliked her for it. When she did show her feelings he found her quite enjoyable. It was an odd familiarity between them. He stumbled for something to say.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No." Okay, that was strike number one.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'll get you a seat."

"I am fine." Strike two. He was running out of things to say.

"Do you want to watch TV with Asuka and me?"

"That would… Be acceptable." To be truthful, he hadn't thought that would work.

"O-okay." Asuka, having lost herself to the hypnotic properties of Sylvester Stallone, did not put up a fight when the other two pilots entered her habitat. Namely the couch. The three sat there a while, occasionally commenting on the acting and plot of 'Rambo: First Blood'.

"I do not understand. Why does the protagonist refuse to cooperate with the law officers?" Rei.

"Because he's a badass, it's simple." Asuka.

"Actually I was wondering myself, I think it's because he just found out his comrade died of cancer. He must be in shock." Shinji.

"A logical inference, but he was a soldier, and history states that a high percentage returned with pre-existing mental problems during that era. Why would this disturb him Ikari?" A slight look of puzzlement crossed her face, making her look kind of cute. Not that Shinji was attracted to her. He wasn't saying she was ugly, because she was actually very good looking. But he didn't mean that in a romantic way. If anyone said that Shinji was attracted to Rei, they were liars. He had no romantic interests in her at all. None. Honest.

"Because they had gone through all of that trauma together. People tend to cling to the ones that 'know what it was like' and had worked side by side with them. It's a really deep emotional bond, and when it's cut, it hurts the heart." said Asuka, surprisingly comfortable around the others.

"Emotional bond?"

"Yeah Rei, they fought together, risked their lives together, and saved each others lives despite any danger they faced. It's a really strong trust. They know they can depend on each other, and they do. They're brothers in arms." Shinji smiled at the confused girl, elaborating on the redhead's words.

She dawned a look of understanding, which was nearly invisible like all of her other expressions.

"So we Evangelion pilots… Could be considered brothers in arms then?"

"Yeah…" Shinji spoke softly, looking into her deep crimson eyes. She returned the gaze, drawing closer, a curious expression barely readable. Their breathing slowed, and their hearts beat faster. They drew even closer. The two were suddenly snapped out of their trance by Asuka blurting loudly about the movie on TV.

"Look! He's totally kicking their asses!" Shinji looked at the TV out of reflex, and sure enough, the ex-green beret was laying waste to the police on their own turf.

"Woah! Did he just-?"

"Yeah! Look at the way he-" Rei blinked once more, still looking at Shinji. A slight shrug later she was watching the movie with them, lost in the epicness of it all. The group quickly lost track of time, chattering and socializing until Rambo hijacked a truck. That's when things took a subtle turn.

"Hey, hold on a second, I'm gonna get something to drink." The second child announced casually. Shinji looked over and gave the thumbs up. He was happy, probably the happiest he'd been since... He couldn't even remember the last time he was. Rei was being approachable, Asuka wasn't aggressive in the slightest, and they were all having fun and watching a good movie. He was surrounded by friendly people, people who cared about him as a person, instead of using him for his pitiful talents. He felt joy, something that had abandoned him for a long time. He couldn't have asked for more. Except to have not tried that sauerkraut at the German girl's insistence. But that would have gotten her angry and spoiled things, so it was okay. A few jokes comparing to Misato's driving to the car chase scene later, and then something happened. Rei giggled. First she had been smiling, and now this. He was so incredibly happy.

Asuka tossed two cans of soda over to them, her great aim landing them in the other's laps. This was not a problem for the first child, and so the pale girl popped the tab slowly, careful not to let the foam spill over. However, when the can struck Shinji, he jolted slightly and suppressed a yelp. He'd taken a painful blow to his male area.

"Th-thanks.. Asuka…" he forced out as the girl plopped down on his left, since Rei had taken the right side. She yanked open a small zip lock bag and tossed a few red pills into her mouth. Rei looked over to the German's new possession oddly and asked her a question.

"Are you ill Asuka-san?" this was promptly ignored, in favor of Asuka gulping down some mountain dew and offering Shinji a couple.

"Hey Shinji, try some of these." Shinji looked at the outstretched hand warily. There were definitely more pills than he thought healthy, and he wasn't even sure what they were.

"Uh… I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh don't be a baby. Try a few, it won't hurt." She claimed, roughly putting them into the third child's hand. Shinji hesitated, debating the safety of swallowing something with unknown ingredients. But then he remembered the sauerkraut and popped a few into his mouth, sipping from his can.

"See? Nothing bad happened!" Asuka chastised jokingly. Rei soon followed the bandwagon, and before anyone knew it, the time had flown by and Misato had returned.

End Flashback!

Shinji wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them close to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Misato… I know it's all my fault any of this happened…" It was odd how everyone but Rei, the most well disciplined of the children, could retain some type of coherency while speaking to the busty NERV official. She was glad that she had gotten a seemingly accurate explanation. However, the way it had been delivered, and the emphasis on certain subjects… It had raised some serious red flags on the boy's mental stability. Shock reared it's positively charming face again. This was the longest conversation she had ever had with her charge, and it was more of an interrogation than anything else.

'Shit. I need a beer.' She thought to herself, feeling stressed.

"I-I just…" It was clear that Shinji was getting close to some kind of breakdown as his head slumped onto his knees. Had Asuka not suddenly passed out, she would have probably insulted his masculinity and called him a baby. This was serious, passing out after consuming an unknown amount of an unknown drug could turn out to be fatal. The children needed to be taken to the hospital to find out exactly what was in their systems, and to get it out. "Shinji, it's not your fault, calm down." Misato began, hoisting him semi-gently to his feet.

"But…"

"No buts, we need to get you three to the hospital, and Ritsuko already made the call so just hang tight, okay?" Her voice, no longer as harsh and strict as it was at first, brought comfort to the youngest Ikari. He was glad she wasn't angry at him anymore; he was intimidated by how she could switch her attitudes in an instant. He knew the small smile on her face was forced, that she was worried about Asuka, but he still took comfort in the fact that it was there. He was such a sick bastard, more concerned with people comforting him than with his fellow pilot's health. It disgusted him. He was trash.

"Yeah… I understand." She patted his shoulder lightly and went over to check Asuka.

"Good."

End Flashback!

"…And that's how it happened." Spoke Misato, concluding her report on the events of Thursday night from approximately 10:32 PM to 10:57 PM, approximately 18 hours ago. Gendo Ikari nodded to her.

"That will be all. Return Rei to her hospital bed. Dismissed."

End Flashback!

"…And that is what was discussed during Major Katsuragi's report." Rei finished explaining to the other inhabitants of the hospital room. Namely Shinji and Asuka.

"Dammit!" the latter grunted.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this! What will Kaji say?" it was then that she realized how screwed she was.

"Arrgghh!!" Shinji stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him, not too deep in thought for manners.

"Thank you Rei, I appreciate that you were willing to tell me and Asuka all that."

"It is… Not a problem Shinji." She replied, unused to using his first name.

"However I do not wish to consume anything given to me by Sohryu in the future." Shinji couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that, ignoring his redheaded teammate's indignant huff.

"I suppose so." He managed to set aside his guilty feelings, looking at the bright side of things. Rei had opened up. He fished his mind for more positives, hoping to follow up and create a chain of positive thought that would carry him out of his angst. No such luck.

"Shit." he muttered to himself, realizing how screwed up things had gotten. He had put god knows what into his bloodstream, he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital room, Rei would be reprimanded by his father and clam back up worse than before, Asuka would probably blame him for something and hold a grudge, Misato probably thought he was just an irresponsible teenage punk, they would inevitably be punished, and to top it all off he had a huge headache.

He snapped back to reality when he felt a cold hand rest on his forehead.

"Rei?" he questioned with a light blush. Wobbling very slightly, she stood above him, looking down at him with a slightly concerned version of her patented Ayanami-stare.

"You appeared comatose and did not respond when I repeatedly called your name." That explained it.

"Ah, sorry to worry you Rei, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts." He chuckled weakly, trying to maintain politeness as he sat up. He must have sat up too quickly, because there was a sudden rush of dizziness and his vision went dark for a second. Shaking his head to clear it, he saw that Rei had already managed to get back to cross the room, and was getting into her hospital bed. Why had they put the pilots all together? Three in a room was a bit crowded after all. In fact, why was Asuka being so quiet? He looked over at the sleeping German girl for a moment, returning to his thoughts. He managed to get his remaining conscious roommate to converse with him a while, her being slightly more talkative than the previous night. It was nice. It felt peaceful. There was no need to worry. Things might turn out worse than before, but then again, they might not.

* * *

Hope you liked this, still working out the kinks in my writing. Microsoft word's formatting is so different from Fanfiction net's, it really throws off the writer's perception of the story. I'd really appreciate any help I can get, your opinions can have a definite impact on me and my story. Please review!


End file.
